


Power Over Nothing

by hexdocs (chodes)



Series: Eclipse [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Grooming, Insecurity, M/M, Manipulation, Orgasm Denial, Power Play, Slash, The Abyss Gazes Back, The Author Gazes Into the Abyss, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chodes/pseuds/hexdocs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a duel, Xemnas needs reassurance that he's pulling all of the strings. Saix is just tired of being the favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Over Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This is not for the faint of heart. This post was conceived from the mind of someone who is so desensitized to the Internet, that they have to see some really fucked up shit in order to get off. None of the tags above are implemented delicately.
> 
> Section before line break takes place during the end of KH1, Section after line break takes place during the end of KH2.

He doesn’t do slow days.

Despite what his somebody used to do in his leisure, Saix knows that his days are better paced when there’s missions to be assigned. Even though, these days, he spends more time on his knees than on everyone else’s nerves. He's rarely allowed to go into berserk but for only a brief, cathartic release in a heavily-monitored chamber. It should be worrying that his duties are nothing but domiciliary and that Xemnas keeps him so close. It’s probably the best niche for him - _for everybody, really_ \- and anyone who wants his “boring” job is going to have to pry it from his cold, undead nobody. He gathers more intel about the Organization than he ever would doing pointless missions. He supersedes his own number, as far as ranks allow. And well, there’s also the thing with Xemnas.

But today’s a slow day.

So when Saix wakes so early he has to stay in bed until it isn’t suspicious anymore and gets his coat, he feels it already. The usual freezer-cold atmosphere of the castle doesn’t reach Saix’s senses this time, and he fights back a sloppy yawn and fails, feeling his jaw crack. Stepping near the door, a jolt surges through his body; his skin twitches and his small blue hairs spring upright, and he knows the faint alkaline smell of ethereal energy all too well. Xemnas… if Xemnas is in a fit today, it’ll make his day insufferable at best. Saix broods about Xemnas and struggles to put on his boots before realizing they were his gloves. He turns around and stares at his bed longingly. Concluding the consequences of crawling back in bed too punishing, he leaves his chambers. Anyway, only Demyx can get away with such cowardice.

It’s Luxord’s turn to brew the morning coffee, and when Saix walks into the large kitchen he finds a hooded figure slouched next to the coffee maker, face down on the cold counter, unmoving. Despite the scene from being visually horrifying, Luxord is asleep, but Saix chooses not to deal with it anyway. He also chooses not to step closer and just forgo the unnecessary coffee. He silently turns right back around and heads towards Xemnas’s wing at the top of the castle.

On the way back, he wanders through the main corridor again, more or less taking interest in the other members’ progress on getting out of bed. He finds Larxene’s, Marluxia’s, and Demyx’s chambers closed and undisturbed; they’re not even awake. Axel’s room is closed, but sounds of movement reverb through the door. Saix halts and turns toward the door. He can use the idiotic distraction. Two knocks does it.

“Axel.”

Axel opens the door halfway and leans against the frame, his hair looking more barbaric than usual. He makes an easy grin, “Well aren’t you little Miss Sunshine, all up and early?”

“What are you doing in there? Did something die? It smells rotten,” And why is his backside _smoking_?

“Well, aren’t you curious!” Axel catches on the fake curiosity easily, but continues regardless. “Uh, well,” he drops his voice and scratches the back of his head, his fingernails coming back dirty and dark red. Axel examines them blankly before turning to Saix, void of expression. Void of expression, which he should be, which everyone here should be, but Axel’s usually wearing his masks. Saix lifts an eyebrow at the filth on his comrade’s fingers. “My last mission. I was tired and I didn’t know I still had part of an arm on me so I’d thought I’d just burn it off before-”

“I see,” and now there’s no fucking way Saix is going in that room. Axel’s missions are never tasteful and Xemnas’s demands for more chaos do not help. He walks away, his business done, but he’s hearing Axel mutter something and following after him. _Whatever_. Zexion’s room looks like it’s recently been blown up from the inside, smelling of ozone, and Saix does the smart thing by walking right past it.

“Saix, I wasn’t done!”

He rolls his eyes before turning to face Axel again. He does not have time for selfish stories.

“Wh-”

“The Superior lost yesterday,” and Axel’s showing that he knows too much. Again.

Saix blinks hard.

“The Superior doesn’t lose,” and if Saix remembers anything, it’s that. Even if it’s against the glorified little brat, Xemnas doesn’t lose.

“Saix-”

He feels his body automatically turning away from Axel and towards Xemnas’s quarters. And like all the other times he’s done this, a part of him wonders why Axel doesn’t stop him again, convince him to retreat. He wonders why it’s so pavlovian for himself to show loyalty to Xemnas. _Well, that’s because he’s always…_

Saix passes by his own chambers again and stops. Someone’s been inside. In front of the doorway, he feels the residual waves of darkness shift to accommodate his existence, moving aside for him. His body responds again to the grating magical energy prickling at his skin beneath the coat. It feels just as if he’s dodged a strike from Xemnas. Saix knits his brows and tentatively scans his chambers. Nothing has been disturbed except the air, which smells more like a melted battery. A presence was here recently, looking for him. Xemnas never seeks out others, they are always called to him.

He strides quickly out of the room and takes the stairs up, skipping two steps at a time.

The imposing portal to Xemnas’s room hums softly as Saix approaches it. He stops before it and bites his lip. His stomach twists and his head grows painful; he should have had the coffee after all. Ever since Xemnas started picking favorites, Saix’s body halts before he enters. It’s from some sort of phantom feeling, probably, but it’s hopeless to dwell on what one can not understand. He takes a deep breath and exhales roughly before he forces through through the portal; he’s just going to check on the Superior. It’s not really a big deal.

The portal’s power lifts off Saix’s body as he walks into the room and it feels like a pitying caress as the wide, empty room accommodates him. The dome-shaped space is more ominous without its Master; all walls but one are nothing other than mile-high glass and the white floor does nothing to ease the intimidation. Fortunately, Saix has been here enough times to just be thankful the glass is not reflective.

Saix moves to the center of the room, not really minding the Superior’s absence. He looks up at the sky; Kingdom Hearts is staring down at him. He feels a tugging in his gut as he gives it his undivided attention. A smirk tries to tug at the corners of his mouth; although this Kingdom Hearts is but a distracting machination that Xemnas created, he still feels the draw to it as if it were authentic. _How foolish._ He wonders how much more grand the real Kingdom Hearts is and furrows his brows; he can’t begin to comprehend it.

“Enjoying to the view?”

Saix closes his eyes. Of course.

“Yes, it is most beautiful from this vantage. The pull is stronger than before as well,” and it’s so embarrassing, how Xemnas listens to the bullshit coming from his mouth.

“Indeed. Kingdom Hearts is growing stronger every moment.”

Saix slowly opens his eyes and turns around, forcing his lips to a thin, unreadable line. Xemnas is staring back near the lone white wall.

“You heeded my call, I see.”

 _Is that what he calls it?_ “Ah yes, your energy was most,” he hesitates, for effect, “prevalent. I was able to sense it in my room immediately.”

“Yes,” Xemnas drawled, the thick baritone of his voice sustaining in the room. “It was of an urgent nature that you would arrive here today.”

“What is it you need of me?” he asks, because the small talk is killing him and it's unsettling, the way Xemnas is going to such extremes for his company.

Saix takes a silent breath from his diaphragm as the Superior closes in on him in long, dominant strides. He reminds himself that the distance between them is only a metaphor and he shouldn't feel like prey. As Xemnas nearly looms over him, he holds back the urge to flee and instead looks up to meet his golden eyes. He should have just ignored Luxord and made the damn coffee for himself.

“What are the others doing today?” the man asks, as if they were discussing this over a picnic table instead of breathing in each other’s space. He just wants to know if they’ll be interrupted. It’s ridiculous. Saix’s lips twitch when his earlier question goes unanswered. _The usual, then._

“Everyone seems to have been affected by your energy, Sir,” Saix knows he’s said the wrong thing as soon as Xemnas tilts his head to the side, eyes narrowing. “Almost all are debilitated, save for Axel, naturally.”

He knows he’s pushing it, but “Did something happen yesterday?”

A gloved hand grips his throat, applying enough pressure to prevent Saix from speaking. His eyes grow wide and Xemnas just stares back, a bored expression on his face. He'll take that in the affirmative.

Saix wills his body to relax and keep his arms at his sides, succeeding momentarily before a gloved finger traces across the thick scar on his face. Xemnas touches the damn thing every time they gather like this; his fascination of the dark scar tissue raised against the texture of Saix’s pale skin is perturbing.

“You will do well to remember our arrangement, Seven.”

Saix can neither help nor hide the twitch his eye gives at the personal degradation. He knows he’s not actually being reprimanded; it’s just a simple nudge. A reminder that all he’s good for is staying in the castle and spreading his legs, behaving like a good dog. He’s not a crucial card in the hand the Superior deals, he knows. He’s not relatively useful; Xemnas is being generous, giving him work to do. The least Saix can do is behave.

Saix doesn’t appreciate the manipulation much, but he tries to nod against the leather around his throat. The glove tracing his scar smells incredible.

The gesture shows to be good enough, and Xemnas relents with a smirk and a “Very well.”

Saix’s body wants to shake and gasp and cough with the air coming through it again, and he yields to it this time. He’s focused on entertaining Xemnas now - which means humiliating himself - and pushes the previous conversation to the back of his mind. It’s silent once he’s calmed and Xemnas is looking at the night sky now; Saix waits until he feels like running away before he initiates their routine, another method of self-suffering.

“Would you like me to undress?”

“At once,” and it’s pavlovian as Saix places his gloves aside and bends to remove his boots. Xemnas turns his head toward him, looking down and sneering, “Oh, a final caveat: You shall leave your coat on.”

Saix’s fingertips twitch around the rim of his boot, his nostrils flare and he licks his lips; this time is different. He leaves his footwear against the white wall, the cold floor quickly numbing his toes.

Saix zips the heavy coat from the bottom up to his midriff and mechanically removes his slacks. He pulls them off and goes to his underwear to do the same. If he weren’t in such revered company, he would just dig his thumbs under both slacks and underwear and remove them in a clumsy push.

As he places all of his garments against the wall, he almost has enough time to reflect on the merits of what he has adapted as normalcy, but he feels Xemnas’s eyes on every inch of him. It would be just his luck that Xemnas will be able to read his mind, so he pushes the more dangerous thoughts to the back of his mind again.

Saix blinks up at the shell of a great man, his leather coat is draped across his naked skin like a thick, inky peel. It’s staggering just how much _bigger_ the Superior is to him, to everyone. It wasn’t such a prominent detail when he was first admitted and before routines changed. Since then, remaining in the castle and - in difference to the other members - refraining from going on missions, traveling to other worlds, and using his unique power have stunted his capabilities. And now, wearing but a coat in an empty space does nil to alleviate the contrast in their sizes. Significance is measurable here.

Xemnas nods understandingly at him in the thoughtful silence, his bright eyes providing energy to their static engagement. It makes Saix’s stomach contract with shadows of nerves.

“I think I’ll amend my earlier statement,” and it takes Saix true discipline to not furrow his brows and purse his lips. “Your coat will be removed-” and Saix’s fingers are flying to zip “-no, _I_ will do it.”

Saix almost doesn’t let him. He almost sneers and tugs the zip down defiantly and quickly, without finesse. He almost rolls his eyes and just re-dresses. He almost asks why Xemnas makes a big deal out of leaving on his coat and then noncommittally changes his mind less than a moment afterward. Instead, his hands drop lamely to his sides and he presents himself submissively, perfectly.

Xemnas pauses then, very carefully examining Saix like he wants to dissect him instead. _Maybe that’s for the best. Cut me up after this, let the Dusks play catch with my severed limbs. Then maybe, I won’t have to play the pathetic consort anymore._ The low buzz of the zip gliding down his coat snaps him back to the In-Between and he’s aware of the chilling air rolling on his pectorals. He exhales shakily and grows half-numb until confident hands and lips cover his chest. Xemnas’s lips linger longer and wander with less finesse than usual, hungry, traveling all the way up to his neck. He never feels the lips on his own mouth, which is expected. No matter how obvious Xemnas picks favorites with Saix, they never act like companions. It’s nothing more than a sick fantasy with Xemnas. Gods, Saix is tired.

The coat leaves his body to contrast on the floor, and Saix lies atop it on his knees, spreading this thighs wide. He bends his head down submissively, feeling his long hair slide across his shoulders. Saix senses Xemnas kneel behind him, pull his hips against a leather crotch. A glove splays flat on his lower back, sliding down to run fingers between his cheeks and against his ass. Xemnas hums behind him and the leather fingers become slick, pressing insistently into him. A pained moan leaves Saix’s throat, but he doesn’t see Xemnas’s face at that moment. Instead, he grinds back on the fingers and forces them in deeper.

“Lose yourself to me, Seven,” he spits out his number, but Saix is too exhausted out to retort. He ignores that he’s just been insulted, that he’s nothing but a number that Xemnas likely picks from a hat occasionally. Saix nearly loses it right there, nearly laughs hysterically as he fucks himself on thick, leather fingers. He moans delightfully; Xemnas’s desire for Saix’s unwavering devotion is disgusting at best. He gasps and trembles as the fingers crook shallowly into him, pressing against his prostate. His hands clench into irritated fists as the spot is avoided from then on.

“M-Master, I-” and he’s going to be an obedient boy to get what he wants. He bites his lip and tosses his head, cutting himself off. Xemnas is shoving three thick fingers into him, making Saix lose his words. Xemnas’s teeth are on the back of his neck and his hand is pulling his hair further back, his movements into Saix growing clumsy. Neither of them give a fuck, and it’s not bad like this, being used by such a dangerous entity. It’s not bad when he can’t see him, when his body reacts so hungrily, when his cock twitches.

“You what?” and the fingers pull out of Saix, leaving his ass clenching futilely. He feels Xemnas’s breath against his bared neck again and it awakens something feral in him. _If I were to transform right now, would I remain competent?_

“I,” and he swallows that down, too. Because no, he doesn’t want this, he doesn’t want anything, he doesn’t want at all. So Saix tries again, slinking his torso down like a feline, pressing his ass against leather, “Fuck me.”

Xemnas is opening the front of his trousers now and Saix can’t help but look back in anticipation. _Olympus_ , it’s impressive, his cock. It’s every bit as imposing as it’s owner; a long thick cock with a hint of a vein on the underside, capped with a plush, rounded head. A drop of precome leaks out of the flushed slit before Xemnas lines up against Saix’s stretched hole and forces himself inside. Saix grunts at the discomfort and briefly feels the Superior’s hips against him before the usual, brutish pace begins.

Gods, he doesn’t want this. Hitherto a heart in him, this sick relationship is his vice and his undoing. It’s disturbing and memories of humiliation spark through him to remind him it’s wrong, but there’s no getting out of it. Xemnas needs him pathetically so, likewise, and no one else does any better.

Skin smacking against each other reverbs in the room, and a glimmer of shame washes over Saix as his cock throbs in interest. Ignoring his body’s whims, he braces his palms on the too-cold floor, thrusting back onto Xemnas’s cock. It’s terrible, there’s not supposed to be something inside him like this, fucking into him and using him like a utility. He feels teeth on the back of his neck and he moans weakly, because it doesn’t feel right at all. A mark is blooming as soon as the teeth release him, he knows it, and his breathing fails to catch up with their activities. He clenches around the cock in him, trying to speed up this ordeal.

“You bitch,” Xemnas growls down at him, his fingers pressing bruises into Saix’s hips. Xemnas is pulling him into the thrusts now, leaving Saix unable to do anything but take it and whine pitifully and pretend his chafing knees aren’t going through a special kind of Hell.

“Worthless, aren’t you? Just a means to an end,” and Saix nods immediately, spreading his legs wider for deeper fucking, affirming his point. Xemnas’s pace increases and Saix just focuses on yielding to it as the movements grow painful. His own cock drools as Xemnas more or less stabs into him, hips smacking into his ass obscenely. He shivers and feels golden eyes zeroing in on his spine. Damp blue hair is clinging to his face and neck and back, getting in his open mouth and catching in his eyes. At this moment, he realizes how helpless he is and just pants thickly, licking at the corner of his lips to push stray hair out.

“Enjoying yourself? Do you crave to be fucked like a whore?” Xemnas taunts, and it’s a wonder how he can speak so coherently and all Saix can do is moan stupidly in response. It’s not enough though, so Xemnas stops. Saix holds his breath and no, absolutely not, he does not whimper.

“I-I’m your whore,” and he can’t hold back the scowl that he presses into the cold ground. “Please keep f-fucking me, Sir,” he all but sobs out into the floor in humiliation, grateful his face is out of sight. It’s at precisely this moment all of his self-worth disintegrates. This isn’t the first nor the last time he says words like these to this man, and every time feels a little more honest. But he barely gets out the “Sir” and Xemnas is pounding into him again, proving to be in an impatient mood. Saix submits as his plea is granted, pressing his upper body down into the floor, offering more of his ass onto the Superior’s cock. He feels his cock dribble out precome between thrusts and his thighs quiver as his prostate is barely nudged, his pleasure a secondary priority to Xemnas.

“Do not release unless I grant it,” he whispers against Saix’s neck, but the baritone of his voice reverberates every word against Saix’s skin and he has to reach a shaking hand to squeeze around the base of his untouched cock. He leans lopsided on one hand and one shoulder now, his flushed body lurching forwards and back on the lovely floor, smearing the area in sweat and precome. His eyes glaze over as he feels the large hands leave his hips for his hair, gathering it between gloved fingers almost affectionately. He moans as the hands run through his hair and caress his scalp, a stark contrast to the unrelenting pace Xemnas is pushing into him. His cock throbs in his tight grip, wanting to come, but Saix doesn’t want to disobey, doesn’t want the hands to leave his hair.

“You’re doing so well,” he hears the Superior coo above him. Saix makes an effort to meet his thrusts and clench just so, wants to be good for Xemnas when he comes. He feels the cock in him twitch with the extra attention; he knows Xemnas is close.

Xemnas untangles one hand out of the long hair and grasps a hip, not guiding it but using it as leverage. His stomach convulses as his orgasm begins and he thrusts through the first pulses of come before holding himself tight against Saix’s ass, throbbing hard and pumping into him. He grunts lowly through it, his fingers combing Saix’s hair as he fills his hole to the brim.

Saix holds his breath as soon as he feels the first gush of come inside him. The hand in his hair tightens spasmodically before relaxing again and petting his head absentmindedly. He feels the warm bloom of come fill him up, feels some catch on his outer rim and trickle down his scrotum and the inside of his thigh. Saix’s eyes roll back as he nearly comes from the sensation alone, and he fucks himself slowly on Xemnas’s emptying cock. His eyes widen as the floor beneath his hands leaves him and he’s flipped onto his back. Kingdom Hearts is glaring down at him, and it’s as hypnotizing as it is disturbing. _It’s_ -

“You are mine.”

Saix blinks at him then, distracted. He responds agreeably, and feels the Superior’s thick hands hold his damp thighs against his lap. Haven’t come yet, Saix feels hypersensitive; he arches slightly and bites back a whimper as the cock inside him begins to soften. Saix closes his eyes and tries to place his headspace elsewhere. If Xemnas hasn’t pulled out, and Saix hasn’t come yet, this isn’t going to be good.

“Hold yourself for me,” and it sounds so _casual_ , or at least as casual as a scientist-turned-totalitarian can get.

Saix obediently hooks his hands under his pale knees and spreads his thighs apart and wide, keeping his mouth shut, because there’s nothing he can say to get out of this. As he shifts his hold, he mentally denies the act he’s about to partake in as a defense mechanism; he’s practically scraping for lost pride now. Panic exponentially increases inside Saix’s mind the more Xemnas softens inside his body, so he mutely counts the seconds until it starts. The man above him smirks knowingly and mounts completely over him, eclipsing his body. Saix shivers but mostly remains still and closes his eyes. The floor is cold. The other members are probably throwing a party right now. Axel needs to stop being so careless. He really should have had that coffee.

He hears a rumbling, satisfied grunt above him and his own cock swells again despite what it means.

Xemnas pushes and pillows his hips against Saix’s thighs and holds himself still as he begins to piss. The warm trickle inside grows into a steady stream and it takes every fiber of Saix’s non-being to not rut against his Superior. He feels the fluid pressing and filling him up quickly; Saix gasps lowly as a rivulet of piss starts flowing out of him between the rim of his hole and the base of Xemnas’s cock, down the curve of his ass to bead and pool on the floor. The overflow tickles a little bit, so Saix welds his grip around the underside of his knees, keeping his thighs still. He can’t ignore the fullness though, and he bites his lip and exhales sharply out of his nostrils. He opens his eyes slowly, immediately meeting content golden ones.

Xemnas makes a deep, heady moan that Saix can’t help but moan in response to. He’s done for, aroused out of his mind. It feels something close to good. It feels good to know that Xemnas is feeling good, it’s a disgusting satisfaction. It’s too warm, his piss, and it pours into him with thick pressure that makes him feel like it’ll be deep inside him for days. His own cock throbs pitifully against his stomach, precome dribbling out in a small gush.

Xemnas looks down at Saix as he finishes inside, lifting a disinterested eyebrow at his aroused penis. He pulls himself out carefully and slowly, enjoying how Saix’s hole clenches at him, trying to keep him in. As the head of his cock pulls out, a stream of piss runs down, sluggishly followed by a thick dribble of come. Xemnas watches the filthy scene distractedly, massaging the reddened ass in front of him. He hears Saix groan softly, pushing his buttocks into the gloved palms, because he wouldn’t dare beg for it.

“A means to an end,” and Xemnas flicks his wrist, the mess disappearing, tucks his cock back in his trousers. He stands up, lip curling, coat rustling in the silence, and exits through a Corridor. Saix watches him leave, and then looks up at Kingdom Hearts.

As he begins putting his trousers back on, Saix feels more of Xemnas’s come sluice down his inner thighs. He bites his lip, dressing up swiftly and summoning a Corridor and scrambling through it and back to his own chambers. He can barely center himself as he drops to the floor by his bed on his knees with a sick crack, rests his forehead against the cool stone, vision upside down, and peels the leather down to his mid-thigh, his pathetic dick slapping up wetly against his stomach. Saix spreads his legs as far as possible and reaches behind himself, clenching his hand into a fist and grinding his knuckles against his slick rim until his hips stutter. He pants loudly, staring dazedly at the head of his twitching cock as he’s coming hard on the floor, damp strands of hair flicking into his eyes. He wraps his hand around and milks himself and strokes through the convulsions until it begins to hurt. Once he comes down, he dry heaves on the floor for what feels like an eternity, his eyesight blurry and cheeks wet. He slumps onto his side for a while, facing away from the mess in silence, before cleaning up and crawling back into bed. It’s a slow day.

 

* * *

 

Today’s the last day, and it couldn’t be any slower.

When all is taken into account - the war, the mind games, the perpetual night - these last hours mean nothing. The significance of time diminishes as the worlds go on, whether or not people disappear. There’s a celebrity in the castle tonight, and Saix is ready to entertain one last time. He gazes up, the moon glaring down on him. Even in it’s artificial grandeur, it remains in position, unwaveringly true to its role. Always yielding to whatever Xemnas wants it to be - whether to serve as a pathetic beacon of hope to the Organization, or an instrument to draw all of the moths to the flame at once.

Saix turns around, facing his guest.

“Only you could have made it this far in one piece… Roxas.”

“That’s really getting old!” the brat whines.

“Yeah! He’s Sora!” the duck quacks in indignation, clearly offended.  
He refrains from rolling his eyes. For a moment, he hesitates; his death is all but staring before him. There’s a brief but sharp tightening in his throat, his abdomen, his _chest_ , but he’s too focused on the keyblade pointed at him.

“Different name, same fate,” and he’s talking to himself again. Ridiculous.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from Hell. Wish you were here.
> 
> In reference to "Xemnas losing", if you've played KHFM/1.5, there's an optional boss fight in the Chapel of Hollow Bastion. It's revealed as "Unknown" in the journal but after the battle, it's glaringly obvious it's Xemnas. I loved every second of that challenging fight, so I decided to use it as a catalyst. I mean, Sora's a 14-year old squirt; if I were Xemnas, I'd be a bit screwy after losing that fight, too.


End file.
